Lady of the Blood Flame
by daitenshi wings
Summary: A new girl has entered True Cross Academy and is making trouble for Rin and his friends. On top of that she a half demon just like Rin. But her in flame isn't Blue. Exorcists are looking for her for the murder of a group of kids that summon her into Assiah. They have to catch her first and she doesn't want to go back. Let the game of Hide and Seek begin!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Blue Exorcist **

**Chapter 1**

Life in Gehenna was becoming quite boring. Especially for one little demon. She was walking around not really going anywhere. She was humming 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' to herself as she walked.

'Life isn't fun here anymore with Amaimon gone. If what the other demons say is true then all the real fun is in Assiah, but there's no way of getting there without a key or if you ask Lord Satan's permission.' She thought as she kicked a skull out of her path.

A gust of wind blow from behind her, blowing her long hair all around her. She could hear voices and the wind got stronger, forming a tornado around her. She crouched down into a ball and closed her eyes tightly, her tail wrapping around her. As the voices got louder so did the wind. She didn't know what was happing and she didn't like the weirdo voices either, she just wanted it all to stop! And then it did.

The voices and the wind just stop all at once. She could hear gasps all around her and something falling to the ground. She know at once that she was no longer in Gehenna. She slowly looked around her as she slowly got up.

She was in some kind of circle with symbols all around it. There was a small group of kids in front of her. The thing she heard fall was a book and a big one at that. The only thing the kids where doing where staring at her with side eyes and she didn't like.

The demon girl sniff the group, her tail flicking back and forth. She could smell their fear and she could sense their weakness. The longer she stared at them she could feel a growing hunger deep insider her. She could feel her horns come out and grow, her nails becoming claws, her teeth sharping. Her eyes turned to slits and a fire started coming out of her. When the first person started screaming, she charged at the group her flame going crazy.

**(Some time later)**

A team of Exorcist arrived at their assignment. They had gotten a call that some on was calling for help, and the mention of a demon was why they were called. Yukio was the leader of the team of Exorcist on this job. He got straight to work and started checking the scene. He turned to this areas local Exorcist who was waiting in the room where everything happen.

"What happened here?" The room was covered in blood, burns, and claw marks.

"It looks like some kids where playing with something dangerous and paid for it with there lives."

"I Can see that but I want to know how." Yukio said as he examined a burn on the wall.

"It's the common story of kids trying to summon a demon, but this is not like the other ones."

"And how is this one different?" Asked Yukio as he turned to look at the man now.

"For starters a few the kids in the group go to the True Cross Academy, which explains where they got this book that they used but not how they got it. Something like this is normally keep away from those who aren't in the cram school."

The Exorcist handed Yukio a book. Someone had bookmarked a page, so he opened it to see what was on it. His eyes widened at what he saw on the page and he didn't like it. The other Exorcist took that time to speak again.

"The group managed to do a permanent summoning circle, but the circle and symbols they used was to summon a very high ranked demon. They somehow did and got a demon and that demon got lunch. Another thing I found out was that when I got here, not all of the fire had gone out and I got a good look at its color."

Yukio's head shot up from the book to look at the Exorcist. If the flame was a different color then normal fire, that wasn't good. Especially since said demon was out loose somewhere. Yukio met the others man's eyes and gestured for him to continue.

"The color of the flame sir, was Blood Red."

Yukio eyes widen even more as he closed the book and grabbed for his cell phone. He need to call Mephisto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist no matter how much I wish on a star **

**Chapter 2**

The demon girl felt like she had been running for hours and she probably had. She stopped in the medal of the sidewalk trying to catch her breath. She had started running from the place where she was summoned, when she heard someone outside shout that they needed to call an Exorcist. Someone must have seen her or heard the cries of the group of kids screaming for help.

At the world "Exorcist" she felt scared and left as soon as the last kid was dead. All the running had made her more tired than it should have. Even after feeding on the group of kids, she still felt hungry. Finally catching her breathe she started walking a few feet before she collapsed and fell to the ground.

She slowly opened her eyes to the smell of food, which made her stomach growl. She looked around the new place she had woke up in with a curious gaze. A door open as she got into a sitting position on the bed.

"Ah, so your awake are you?" A man, looking no older then in his early thirties, said as he came in holding a tray of food.

She nodded her head at the man as he placed the tray in the table next to the bed. The man smiled at her as she took the bowl of soup at was on the tray and started to eat.

"I saw you collapse outside and I brought you in to help you out. Your in the Southern Cross Boy's Monastery right now. You can stay here as long as you need to in tell you get better."

She nodded again at the man as she took a drink.

"Can you speak or is it that you don't trust me because we just meet?" The man asked, still smiling at her.

She finished the rest of her soup before she looked up at the man. "I can talk, I just chose not to." She put the bowl back on the tray and started to get up.

"Thank you the help and the food. I have to go now though."

As she left the room her tail fell out from under her shirt. The man's eyes winded when he saw the tail.

"Hey kid, what!" He shouted as stared to fallow her.

She looked behind and saw that her tail was out and started to run again.

The demon bumped into someone as she was running away from the Monastery.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where your go….."

She looked up at the person at she bumped into. It was a boy in his teens. He had pinkish sliver hair and was wearing a punk-like outfit. He had piercing on both of eyebrows. His face had a small blush as he looked at her.

"Are you ok? I wasn't looking where I was going." He helped her up and his blush deepened a bit.

"I'm fine thank you. Do you know a place where I can hind?"

"Sure, fallow me. My name is Shiratora by the way." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to where ever they were going.

'Human boys are strange.' She thought to herself as she watched the boy holding hand. There was something about him though that felt familiar. What it was she didn't know. They came to a stop as they entered what looked like a school.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around.

"We're at True Cross Academy. This place is so big you'll have no trouble hiding here."

The boy, Shiratora, finally let her hand go and she moved ahead of him.

'So this is True Cross Academy.' She thought to herself. She had heard about it from some demons when was in Gehenna, but never thought she would see it. A huge smile grow on her face and turned to thank Shiratora, but stopped when she felt something change in the air.

She noticed a bunch of Coal Tars had appeared from now. They flow right past her, some stopped in front of her, but then joined the others and flow behind her. She was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Would you mind telling me how you got to Assiah young lady?" A deep voice from behind her asked.

She slowly turned around and her eyes grow wide. Shiratora was surrounded by a swarm of Coal Tars and not only that he had horns! A tail also flicked back and forth behind him, his nail where now claws. She stared at him for awhile before she finally said something.

"Daddy?"

**A/N: FINALLY! This chapter was so hard to write. Sorry if this also feels a bit rushed because it kind of is. Sorry about that. Next chapter well be better I promise! Please leave me your reviews of what you think about this chapter and the last chapter because I forgot to put an A/N for it. Rin and his friends well be showing up in the next chapter. Oh and I need your help! I don't know what to name the demon girl! It has to be demonic and please don't say Demonia. That name has been used to much. Can't wait to read your reviews! In tell next time! XD Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist in any way.**

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: There is some cussing in this chapter even if it is only two words.**

Astaroth stared at his daughter as she told him what happen to her earlier that day. He smiled when she told him what she did to the kids who summoned her to Assiah. He raised his hand to make her stop talking.

"I've heard enough. I'm no longer mad at you, but your not off the hook that easily my dear. No, seeing as your going to be here for a while I have a job for you."

His daughter nodded as she waited for him to speak again. She would do anything for her father and her uncles. She loved her family and would do anything to please them.

"I want you to keep an eye on Rin and Yukio Okumura. Lord Satan still has planes for them and we need someone to watch the little bastards for him. Since they don't know who you are, you get the job. Don't fuck it up."

She nodded, "I won't fail father."

"You better not for the both of us. I'll use this boy to talk to you now and then to make sure you are doing your job."

Again she nodded to her father as he walked over to stand right in front of her. He took her face in one of his hands so she would meet his eyes. An evil grin grow wide on his face as he looked at her.

"Ah, my lovely Naamah. I know you will not fail me, my beautiful daughter. For if you did the price would be dier." His hold on her tighten in till his claws began to dig into her skin.

"Now its time to make you look the part."

She started to open her mouth to ask him what he mint by "look the part," when he pinched her really hard.

Rin was walking around school with his friends and Kuro, who was laying on his shoulder. Kuro head shot up and to the side.

'Rin I smell blood over there.' The two-tail cat said, and pointed with his paw to where the sent was coming from.

"Kuro said he smells blood." Rin said as he started to run to where Kuro was pointing. His friends ran after him, all looking worried.

The group found themselves at the entrance of the school where they saw someone clasped on the ground. Rin and Shiemi got her first. Rin helped shiemi turn the girl onto her back so they could see how badly hart she was. The others had caught up to them by then. They all took in a sharp breath in when they saw. She wasn't in to bad of shape with few cuts and some brusing. What really got the group was her hair.

It was light silver color that sparked as it moved. Her clothes where dirty and ripped in some places. Shiemi went straight to work on the gril. Her Familiar Nee, a baby Greenman,helped by summoning the plants she needed.

"Thank you Nee." Shiemi said giving her familiar a bright smile.

"Nee!" The little Greenman sang happily.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Konekomara asked as he looked down at the girl.

"We'll find out whenever she wakes up." Said Bon as he stood beside his small friend. Shima nodded in agremant behind them.

Kuro had jumped down from Rin;s shoulder and now stood by the unknow girls head. 'Rin I think she waking up.' Kuro said as he saw her eyes slowly start to open.

Rin leaned over the cat to see when her eyes shot open. She started to get up but Shiemi stoped her.

"Your hurt, you shouldn't move just yet."

"Are you ok? What's your name?" Rin asked.

He took in a sharp breath when he saw her eyes turn to look at him. Her eyes where a deep red that remind him of blood. They where shy but showed that she has seen many things in her life. She blinked a few times before she answered him.

"My name is Naamah."

Her eyes closed again as she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naamah slowly started to wake up. Her body didn't hurt any more, which meant she was healed. She opened her eyes and looked around. Once again she awoke in an unknown room. She had been doing that a lot recently and it was starting to piss her off. Yet this time she felt safe? A voice beside her made her eyes widen.

"I see you're awake. That's good, but I have some questions for you little Naamah."

She slowly got into a sitting position and turned towards the voice. Mephisto was sitting in the visitor's chair next to her bed. Wearing that weird outfit of his, with at smirk that was always on his face. A smile grow on her face as she leaped out of the bed.

"UNCLE MEPHISTO!" She said tackling the man to the grown in a tight hug.

"I misted you so much! Gehenna isn't any fun without you and uncle Amaimon. By the way, where is he? He should be with you." Naamah asked as she looked down at Mephisto.

"I would happy answer you, but could you get off me and let me go? I'm finding it hard to breathe." Mephisto wheezed, trying to pry his niece off him.

"Ops, sorry." She let go and got up to sot at the edge of the bed.

Getting up and dusting himself off, he picked up his hat that had fallen off when he was glomped. Reaching inside it he pulled out a small green hamster with a spick on its head. "Here Amaimon. He had a little "accident" and he stack like this for now."

"An accident my ass, hi Naamah." The hamster squeaked waving its little paw at her.

"OMG! You're so cute!" Naamah said snacking Amaimon form Mephisto's hand and began to pet him.

"So now it's your turn to answer my questions." Mephisto said taking a seat again.

Putting the hamster on her head she turned to look at him. "What do you want to know?"

**A few minutes latter**

After answering her uncle's questions she sat patiently on the bed swing her legs back and forth over the edge.

Will you had one interesting day yesterday didn't you?"

She nodded petting the hamster that was now asleep in her lap.

"Hmm…. Since you're going to stay here and you have to keep an eye on Rin and Yukio, I think I can help you." He said grabbing his umbrella that hung at his hip.

"Really, you will! Oh thank you!" Naamah said a bright smile on her face.

"However this is your job not mine. Understand?"

She nodded again and jumped off the bed, waking Amaimon from his nap. "Yes, I understand." She said giving Mephisto a serious look.

Mephisto nodded and pointed his umbrella at the now empty bed behind her. "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" A puff of smoke formed on the bed and when it cleared, there was a pile of clothes sitting on the bed. "Put though on and Meet me out side." He said as he got up to leave, taking the hamster with him.

**In the Cream School class room**

The Cram School students were waiting for class to start and it looked like their teacher was running late. Izumo was reading a book at her desk, Shiemi was playing with Nee, Rin and Bon were fighting again (must likely over something stupid), while Shima and Konekomaru watched. They all stopped when the classroom door opened, thinking it might be their teacher, they all turned to see who it was. They all stared as they saw who it was. Mephisto walked over to the teacher's desk with the girl they found yesterday fallowing behind him.

"Good morning students! I would like to intrude the new member to your group. Everyone this is Naamah, my niece."

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! Sorry it took so long to get here, I don't have my own computer if you haven't read my profile. Also I don't like anyone knows that Mephisto is a demon beside Shura and maybe Yukio (I don't know), so that's why he intrudes her as his niece. **

**So what will the Cram School do with their new class mate? Will you'll have to wait in till the next chapter! ^-^ Please leave me your reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter! Oh, one more thing! I would like to thank Demon-Princess-Astarte. She has been helping me with this story when I get stock. Thanks to her I have a really go chapter that is just waiting to be written! She also give Naamah her name, I don't if I already said that but I'll say it again!**

**Ok, I'll stop talking now and get to work on the next chapter! Please review and want to read what you think of my work! Till next time. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Flashback to before Naamah entered the classroom)**

Naamah was walking down a hallway in the True Cross Academy school uniform. Her tail was safely tucked under her shirt. Mephisto was ahead of her telling her the rules she needed to follow.

"You are to keep that you're a demon to yourself, though that worked so 'well' for Rin. Now Exorcists are looking for you though they only know the color of your flames, so you can't use them. The Cram School students don't know I'm a demon yet, but I think some of them have their suspicions. And I know you love to show your tail but keep it hidden." Mephisto said as he stopped in front of a door.

"Yes uncle, but can I still do magic?" Naamah asked giving Mephisto big puppy dog eyes.

'Damn her and those eyes.' Mephisto thought then said, "Only the magic I taught you." He said with a smile.

"Ok!" Naamah smiled back as Mephisto opened and walked into the room.

**(Present Time)**

"I would like to introduce my niece, Naamah." Mephisto said with a big smile on his face.

The Cram School students all looked at Naamah not knowing what to say. Naamah looked at all of them as while as meeting every ones eye. She started from Izumo and ended at Konekomaru. Some words came to her mind when she looked at them.

'Weird eyebrows, Happy-go-lucky, missy hair, pick hair, yellow stripe, and baldy.' Naamah thought when she looked at them.

"I want you to treat her like you would anyone else. I know you'll get along grate! Also your class has been cancelled because your teacher is on a mission. That's all, bye now!" Mephisto said before he vanished in a pink cloud.

Naamah didn't know what to do as moved from foot, her cheeks took on a small shade of pink as she looked down at her feet, her bangs coving her eyes. "I would like to thank you all for helping me yesterday." She said in a small voice.

Shima was the first person to speak. "That's ok you don't need to thank us, besides Shiemi and Nee where the ones who really did anythink."

"Don't forget Kuro, he lead us to her when he smelt blood." Konekomaru added.

Shiemi got up from her seat and walked over to Naamah. "I'm Shiemi and this is Nee." She pointed to the baby Greenman on her head. "We're happy to see that your ok, but sure you sure that you should be out of bed?" she asked looking truly concerned.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you and Nee." Naamah said with a dright smile.

Shiemi introduced everyone as they came over to talk to her.

"So what happened to you yesterday?" Rin asked.

"I can't really remember but I do know I was running form something." She lied but told some truth.

"Well I guess all that matters is that you're ok now." Izume said with that bored expression on her face.

"Yeah, Izumo right." Shiemi said clapping her hands together. "So Naamah do you want to be are friend?" She asked.

Naamah looked at the small group with wide eyes. They wanted her to be their friend so easily? They only known her for a few minutes, but she guessed that meant to be a friend with someone. You may not know someone very well but you slowly get to know each other and become true friends. Naamah smiled at them and tilted her head to the side, her hair moving with her as it curved around her body.

"Yes, I would like that very much." She said as she thought to herself. 'It would make my job a lot easier for me.'

**A/N: Nothing really happen in this chapter but I promise next chapter will be better. This A/N is going to be short because I really don't have anything to say but review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I've only got one review for this story and even though I'm happy with just one review I really want to know what you think of my work so please REVIEW! Ok going to work on the next chapter, bye! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Since their class was cancelled they all went out side to hang out for a bit in till the next class. They where sitting where they would normally sit for lunch; the boys were in their group and the girls in theirs. They were talking about their own thing will they waited.

"So Naamah, what can you tell use about your self?" Izumo asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's not much to tell. I'm don't really remember how I got here or what I was running from. Though I'm happy that I'm here now." Naamah said with a shy smile.

"Isn't there anything you like to do in your free time? I like to tend to the flowers and play with nee." Shiemi said giving Naamah one of her big smiles with Nee sitting on her head.

"I like to sing, but I'm to shy to sing around others right now." She said with a little blush on her cheeks. "So what's our next class?" she asked changing to subject.

"Will our classes aren't in the same order like our normal classes are with the normal students. Our Cram School classes depends on witch teacher is here or not. So right now would have been Demon Pharmaceuticals with Mr. Okumura, Rin's younger twin brother. Next class for today would be Demonology with Mr. Yunokawa, then our last class for the today would be P.E./ Praction Training with Mr. Tsubaki." Izumo told her as she flipped her hair to try and look smart.

"You slept through half the day so you mist our other classes." Shiemi let her know.

"Ok, I can't wait. Thank you for helping me." Naamah said to both of the girls.

**(In Demonology Class)**

Naamah sat in the sit in front of Izumo in the class room. Shiemi was across from her, gave her a smile with Nee waving at her from on top of Shiemi's head. Mr. Yunokawa walked into the class room to start the class.

"Mr. Pheles has told me about our new student that started to day, so welcome Miss. Naamah." He said and gave a little nodded to her. "Ok class today well be picking up where was last light off yesterday." He said turning back to the class.

**(I got all of this from the extras at the back of one the volumes) **"we where talking about Gouls. Their the kin of Astaroth, who is the King of Rot. They possess the bodies of the dead. The dead body doesn't matter, so it can be human or animal just as long its dead. A lot of people mistake Gouls as Zombies, but those are an inter different demon. Some ways to drive them away varies according to the customs and beliefs of the country. One way to make sure to get rid of a Goul before it is made is to do what?" he asked the class.

Izumo, Bon, and Naamah's hand flow into the air. The teacher blinked a bit before he picked a hand.

"Yes Miss. Naamah."

"One way to make sure a Goul isn't born is to cremate the dead body so it cannot become a visual for a demon." She answered with a shy blush.

"That is right, good job Miss. Naamah. Now here are some other way to kill Gouls." The teacher counted on. Naamah counted to listen to the lesion even though she didn't really need to. She only hopped that the next class might be more fun.

**(In P.E./ Paction Training Class)**

When it was time for the last class to start Naamah was vary tired. She had tried to listen to the teacher but in the end the sandman won. Luckily she didn't snore like Rin did. As the girls helped show her to the girls changing room for P.E., she found a locker with her name on it. Opening the locker she found a new P.E. uniform waiting for her.

She took the outfit and went to a bathroom stall to change. When she was done she put her clothes away and left the changing room to join the rest of her classmates. Shiemi waved her over when she saw her. Naamah smiled and waved back at her, and stood next to her.

"Hey Naamah you look really nice in your uniform." Shiemi smiled.

"Thanks, my uncle gave it to me." Naamah said pushing back some hair out of her face.

"Yeah we could tell that your uncle gave it to you." Hima said trying to hold back his laughter.

Naamah's P.E. clothes were like everyone else's but the color was different. It was Mephisto pink and had the same patches that where on his umbrella. She blushed and looked at the ground. She loved her uncle but this was very embarrassing. The teacher finally came along with some other Exorcist behind him.

"I see we have a new student today. Hello there I'm Mr. Tsubaki, it lovely to meet you Miss. Naamah." Tsubaki said giving Naamah a smile before going serious and turned back to the class. "Today class where going to be fighting demons. Use what you've learned so far to beat your demon. Miss. Moriyama since you and your familiar are not fighters; you will be graded on how fast you can act to treating those who get hart."

Shiemi nodded with a serious look and Nee slotted the teacher from her shoulder. Nodding to both he turned to Naamah. "Since this is your first day and we don't know what you can do, you'll be helping Miss. Moriyama for now." With that the other Exorcist walked forward and took one student in to the pit in the middle of the room.

**(In the pit)**

The remaining students were taken to different spots in the pit away from each other. When everyone was good distance away from each other the Exorcist summoned their demon familiars. Some of the students got the same demon to fight others didn't. Rin and Izumo where up against Goblins. Shima was up against a millipede Chuchi, Konekomaru was up against a Reaper. Bon was going up against a Naberius.

Everyone was doing will, though Shima looked like he wet his pants. Rin killed his Goblin in five minutes, no thanks to sword he was given because he couldn't use his own. Izumo killed hers shortly after Rin thanks to her Familiars. Shima beat his millipede with the right chant and a few good smacks with his staff. Konekomaru beat his Reaper with a chant and him running away for a bit from the demon.

Bon's Naberius was putting up a good fight but bon manged to kill it with the help of the a cant and the guns he was given. Shima, Bon, and Rin needed to be treated because of some scratches and a few burns. When Shiemi say her friends get hurt she jumped into action with Naamah's help. Naamah was glade to help but she was still board from doing nothing. She hoped tomorrow would be btter.


End file.
